Be with me for tonight
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Bel and Fran stuck in boredom.  My first songfic and English-version fic, I'm new here so plz be kind . .  B26, Bfem26 later.


My first English-version fic and also songfic! I'm new, please be kind! :\  
>Song: Train – Soul Sister<p>

Pairing : B26, Bfem26 later

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, hey, hey<em>**

.Stab.

"Senpai stop it," said the youngest member of the Varia, who else than Fran.

"Prince doesn't take order from peasants" the blonde crawl up to his partner's bed and sit beside him.

"What Prince? Fake Prince?"

A day with great weather, not too cloudy yet not too hot. Birds flew as they humming along tuneful. A perfect peaceful day except for these two Varia Mafioso, maybe too perfect for them. They'd stuck in boredom for nearly around 2 hours with the storm guardian sitting nicely on the illusionist's sofa and the owner of the room was reading book that he bought during their mission yesterday.

Of course the other Varia members don't give a damn about them,

Lussuria? He's baking cookies wearing his lovely pink apron as always.

Levi? All He had done spending his life-time was just to stalk boss.

Squalo? He's with the boss.

Boss? He's with the strategy-captain.

"The prince is not fake, dumb frog" he leaned closer as he put his hand around the shorter male's shoulder,

but the opponent shrugged off and moved a little bit far from him.

_**Your lipstick stains**_

_**on the front lobe of my left side brains**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you,**_

_**and so I went and let you blow my mind**_

"Senpai, what do you want here?" The boy asks with the same ever monotonous voice, still reading his book.

"Froggy's bed is so not comfortable." Totally ignoring his partner as he also bounced several times on the bed. This made Fran even more frustrated than before.

"Yea, so please leave." No, please don't, begged Fran in his thought.

"Ushishishi, no." The Varia storm guardian continues twirling his knifes and stabs his kohai more.

Fran let out a big sigh and move a little bit farther from Bel,

_**Your sweet moon beam,**_

_**the smell of you in every single dream I dream**_

_**I knew when we collided,**_

_**you're the one I have decided**_

_**who's one of my kind**_

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"seeeennppaaaaiiii" Fran whined as he closed his book and put it away, no longer be able to concentrate because of his crush.

But on the other side, every time Bel heard his kohai voices whining his name, he felt nothing but butterflies in his stomach. He once asked Lussuria about this kind of feeling he had, and the answer sure made he jumped a bit; Love.

_'It's ridiculous! The prince can't be in love with the Frog. Ushishishi~'_ The blonde told himself like a thousand times, refusing the fact he had a crush for his kohai.

'_Stop thinking about him, dammit!'_ Tough the younger one had the same feelings for his senpai, sadly they both haven't confessed yet.

"Senpai, seriously. Stop it."

"no way, Frog" Stab.

"Why?"

"Ushishishi.."

"that's not answering, baka senpai"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

**_Hey soul sister,_**

**_ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_**

**_the way you move ain't fair, you know!_**

_**Hey soul sister,**_

_**I don't want to miss a single thing you do...**_

_**tonight**_

_**Hey, hey,hey**_

"Could you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Stabbing me. You've grown more stupid every day, senpai"

Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab

"The prince is bored"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Yes"

"Ew. No way" Of course it's a total lie.

**_Just in time,_**

**_I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_**

**_You gave my life direction,_**

**_a game show love connection_**

**_we can't deny_**

"Froggy, Entertain the prince!" he said with a smile across his face,

"No"

Stab.

"Senpai, seriously. Stop it"

"Entertain me"

"Go entertain yourself"

"Ok" stab. Stab. Stab.

"Senpai!"

"hm?"

"stop that"

"Frog, you told the prince to entertain himself"

"by stabbing me? That's very un-princely"

"Ushishishi.."

_**I'm so obsessed,**_

_**my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest**_

_**I believe in you,**_

_**like a virgin, you're Madonna,**_

_**and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**_

"Get out senpai."

"No"

"Well, I'll start ignoring you no matter what happens"

"Don't you dare, Frog"

"Oh, I dare"

"The prince will win!"

"…" Fran shut his mouth and tried to ignore every comment from his own crush.

"Froggy,"

"…"

"Froggy say something" he begged with a soft voice of him and that made Fran think twice harder whether keep ignoring him or not,

_'He's probably just pretend.'_ Said Fran in his thought and kept his unemotional face. It's Impossible anyway hoping Prince the Ripper to fell for an ordinary boy with a hell-ring like him.

_**Hey soul sister,**_

_**ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,**_

_**the way you move ain't fair, you know!**_

_**Hey soul sister,**_

_**I don't want to miss a single thing you do...**_

_**tonight**_

Still hoping for an answer from his crush, Belphegor with a knife on his hand start poking his opponent's shoulder gently 'till suddenly a light bulb pop up above his head.

"Ooh! looks like my froggy cursed and not be able to talk anymore. How about a kiss from the Prince?"

All of sudden Fran's face turn deep red, _'a kiss? What the heck is he thinking?_' he thought but than thank himself for not facing his senpai, or else the prince could see his kohai's face heat up.

"Ushishishi, everyone want to be kissed by royalty" he grins even more wider as he gave an 'i-would-definetly-win' look on his face.

_**The way you can cut a rug,**_

_**watching you's the only drug I need**_

_**So gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of**_

_**You see,**_

While the teal-haired boy struggling to keep his face unemotional, came from a middle nowhere the blonde had already facing him right on the face.

Then crushed his lips onto the younger one.

_**I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be**_

Fran's eyes widened in shock, trying to push his senpai away but failed. Bel's too strong for him, so he finally closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment of his first kiss.

Belphegor smiled as he saw his kohai enjoying their kiss then he deepen the kiss even more.

_**I want the world to see you be with me**_

"T-The hell senpai!" Fran pushed him away suddenly to catch oxygen, pretended like he didn't enjoy their kiss.

"Ushishishi! Finally the Prince made Froggy's curse disappear!"

"Did I even get cursed ?"

"Froggy's red.." completely ignoring the boy, he leaned closer to his face once again.

"Damn it senpai!" Fran tried his best to moved further from his crush but failed once again when Belphegor held his hands and crawl onto him.

_**Hey soul sister,**_

_**ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo,**_

_**the way you move ain't fair, you know!**_

"The Frog must be thankful to the Prince"

"No"

"…"

"…"

"Hands off me, senpai!"

"Thank the Prince!"

"Like that would ever happens"

"Ushishishi..Froggy looks like a girl"

"I am"

"Ushishishishi.." he smirk, still holding both of his kohai's hands.

"…"

"Wait, What?" his smirk fell with disbelief,

"What?"

"What did you say earlier, Frog?"

" 'I am' ?"

"…you're joking, right?"

"Whatever senpai"

"So Froggy's a girl?"

"Yes senpai. Are you deaf?" (I'm gonna use 'her' for Fran from now on)

"But then...Why does her…" He observed the Illusionist body from her face, neck, 'till something caught his attention.

SLAP.

"Perverted senpai!"

"Ouch," Bel let go of her and rub his left cheek.

"Damn it froggy, it hurts so much" he said as he faced the female one.

_**Hey soul sister,**_

_**I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,**_

She rose up from her bed and walk away with the male following he behind.

"Froggy," called the blonde

"What?"

"Instead of thank the Prince, How about doing favor?"

"What's the difference?"

"Ushishi, now that the prince had saved her. Froggy must do a favor for his Prince!"

"I didn't remember a thing about asking help from you, senpai"

Stab.

_**Hey soul sister,**_

_**I don't want to miss a single thing you do...**_

"Clean the knifes and don't forget to polish them. Then return those to me midnight in my room. The Prince has a surprise for you" He smirk and lean closer to the girl,

"We will have so much fun tonight," he whispered softly to her ear.

_**tonight**_

"S-Senpai!" she pushed the older male away and hit him spontaneously with the nearest object that caught her sight; that would be her fluffy pillow.

_**Hey, hey,hey**_

_**Tonight**_

"Ushishishi! You want it Froggy! Admit it! Ushishishishi,"

"You're the one who want it, Fake Prince Senpai!"

"Froggy loves the Prince~!"

"No I'm not senpai! Don't get too full of yourself!"

"That's okay, Froggy~ The Prince loves his Froggy too! Ushishishishi~" He stated before planting a sweet kiss on the Illusionist's lips,

_**Hey, hey,hey**_

"I Love you, Fran" then with chesire grin still on his face the blonde made his way out of her room and left the Illusionist completely blushed.

"I-I Love you too, Bel-senpai.."

_**Tonight**_

* * *

><p>Tell me if it's lame<p>

and If the lyrics were wrong. blame google. (y)  
>Review ?<p> 


End file.
